The present invention relates to an information exchanging device, and more particularly to an information exchange device adapted to exchange information between two handy personal information processing devices.
Due to the rapid development of manufacturing techniques, handy personal information processing devices can be made light, thin, compact and neat so as to become more and more popular and important in our daily lives. For example, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become necessary communication tools for modern people.
The compact size of the handy personal information processing devices and thus their hardware input interfaces, on the other hand, render the input of information difficult. Therefore, it takes much time and effort to build and update a database such as a phone book or schedule. Especially for some people who own more than one handy personal information processing device, e.g. one cellular phone and one PDA, to solve this problem is even significant.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an information exchanging device, which allows two handy personal information processing devices to exchange information with each other by a simple operation.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to an information exchanging device for exchanging information between a first and a second handy personal information processing devices. The information exchanging device includes a first seat for supporting the first handy personal information processing device; a first connector positioned at the first seat for electrically connecting to the first handy personal information processing device; a second seat for supporting the second handy personal information processing device; a second connector positioned at the second seat for electrically connecting to the second handy personal information processing device; and an information exchanging circuit electrically connected between the first and second connectors for performing an information exchanging operation for the first and second handy personal information processing devices in response to a triggering signal.
Preferably, the information exchanging device further includes a charging device electrically connected to the first and second connectors for charging the first and second handy personal information processing devices.
The charging device may automatically charges the first and/or second handy personal information processing devices upon the first and/or second handy personal information processing devices are seated. Alternatively, a charging command may be given to perform the charging operation.
Preferably, the charging device includes a first charging circuit for charging the first handy personal information processing device, and a second charging circuit for charging the second handy personal information processing device.
Preferably, the first seat, first connector and first charging circuit are accommodated in a first housing, and the second seat, second connector and second charging circuit are accommodated in a second housing separable from the first housing.
More preferably, the second charging circuit is electrically connected to the first charging circuit when the first and second housings engage with each other, and one of the first and second charging circuits is connected to a power source.
In an embodiment, the information exchanging circuit includes a first sub-circuit accommodated in the first housing and a second sub-circuit accommodated in the second housing, which are connected to each other when the first and second housings engage with each other in order to perform the information exchanging operation. The triggering signal is generated by pressing an actuating button on one of the first and second housings after the engagement of the first and second housings.
In an embodiment, the information exchanging circuit includes a micro-controller. A signal transmission cable is electrically connected between a personal computer and the micro-controller. The information exchanging operation includes steps of exchanging information between the first handy personal information processing device and the personal computer, and exchanging information between the second handy personal information processing device and the personal computer. Preferably, the information exchanging operation further includes a step of exchanging information between the first handy personal information processing device and the personal computer again. In this embodiment, the triggering signal may be generated from the personal computer.
The first and second handy personal information processing devices may be cellular phones and/or personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Preferably, each of the first and second seats are in a slot form.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an information exchanging device for exchanging information between a first and a second handy personal information processing devices includes a first connector for electrically connecting to the first handy personal information processing device; a second connector for electrically connecting to the second handy personal information processing device; and an information exchanging circuit electrically connected between the first and second connectors for performing an information exchanging operation for the first and second handy personal information processing devices in response to a triggering signal.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to an information exchanging charger for charging a first and a second handy personal information processing devices, and optionally exchanging information between the first and second handy personal information processing devices. The information exchanging charger includes a first charging seat for receiving the first handy personal information processing device; a second charging seat for receiving the second handy personal information processing device; a charging circuit for charging the first and/or second handy personal information processing devices when the first and/or second handy personal information processing devices are seated; and an information exchanging circuit for exchanging information between the first and second handy personal information processing devices when both of the first and second handy personal information processing devices are seated.
Preferably, the charging circuit includes a first charging unit for charging the first handy personal information processing device, and a second charging unit for charging the second handy personal information processing device. The first charging seat and first charging unit are accommodated in a first housing, and the second charging seat and second charging unit are accommodated in a second housing separable from the first housing. The second charging unit is electrically connected to the first charging unit when the first and second housings engage with each other, and one of the first and second charging units is connected to a power source.